Jimi Hendrix
« Blues is easy to play, but not to feel. » (Jimi Hendrix2) James Marshall "Jimi" Hendrix (Seattle, 27 novembre 1942 – Londra, 18 settembre 1970) è stato un chitarrista e cantante statunitense. È considerato uno dei più grandi chitarristi della storia della musica, oltre che uno dei maggiori innovatori nell'ambito della chitarra elettrica: durante la sua parabola artistica, tanto breve quanto intensa, si è reso precursore di molte strutture e del sound di quelle che sarebbero state le future evoluzioni del rock (come ad esempio l'hard rock) attraverso un'inedita fusione di blues, rhythm and blues, rock and roll,psichedelia e funky. Secondo la classifica stilata nel 2003 dal Rolling Stone Magazine è lui il più grande chitarrista di tutti i tempi.3 La sua esibizione in chiusura del festival di Woodstock del 1969 è divenuta un vero e proprio simbolo: l'immagine del chitarrista che, con dissacrante visionarietà artistica, suona l'inno nazionale americano in modo provocatoriamente distorto è entrata di prepotenza nell'immaginario collettivo musicale come uno dei punti di svolta nella storia del rock. Hendrix è stato introdotto nella Rock and Roll Hall of Fame nel 1992.4 L'adolescenza e gli inizi Nacque come Johnny Allen Hendrix al King County Hospital di Seattle, nello Stato di Washington, USA, da madre di origini cheyenne e padreafroamericano. Fu in seguito ribattezzato James Marshall dal padre. Il piccolo Jimi passò l'infanzia in un quartiere disagiato ed ebbe l'infanzia funestata dal divorzio dei suoi genitori, avvenuto quando aveva appena 9 anni: a seguito di ciò fu affidato alla nonna paterna, Nora Rose Moore, in quel momento l'unica persona in grado di garantirgli un minimo di stabilità. Nel 1958 sua madre morì: fu proprio in quel periodo che Jimi ebbe la sua prima chitarra.5 La scoperta dello strumento fu per lui come un'illuminazione. Poco interessato alla scuola, che lascerà prima del diploma, Jimi iniziò a dedicarsi alacremente alla musica: i suoi punti di riferimento furono chitarristi della scena blues di Chicago come Elmore James, Muddy Waters, Buddy Guy ed Albert King, nonché leggende del più risalentedelta blues, come Robert Johnson e Leadbelly, e del rock and roll, come Chuck Berry.6 All'inizio degli anni Sessanta, a causa di alcuni problemi con la legge, si trovò a dover scegliere tra un periodo di reclusione e l'arruolamento: scelta la seconda opzione, Jimi venne arruolato il 31 maggio 1961 nella 101st Airborne Division e inviato di stanza a Fort Campbell, nelKentucky, dopo un breve addestramento. Ad ogni modo, la sua avventura nei ranghi militari durò molto poco: frustrato dalla rigidità dell'ambiente e intenzionato a dedicarsi alla musica, Jimi decise di porre fine al suo periodo sotto le armi facendosi visitare più volte dallo psicologo dell'esercito dichiarando di essere omosessuale.7 Stando ad alcune interviste rilasciate da Hendrix a proposito, invece, pare che al fine di ottenere la dispensa abbia addotto problemi alla schiena conseguenti a un lancio col paracadute. L'approccio alla scena musicale Ottenuto il congedo, Jimi si stabilì nelle vicinanze di Clarksville, nel Tennessee, dove formò i King Kasuals10 con il suo ex commilitone Billy Cox. Il gruppo iniziò ad esibirsi nei locali della zona finché l'intera formazione non decise di trasferirsi a Nashville. L'attività del gruppo si svolgeva essenzialmente nei locali nella zona di Jefferson Street, tradizionalmente ritenuta il cuore della comunità afroamericana di Nashville e nota per l'intensa scena rhythm and blues che in quel periodo vi si stava sviluppando, risultando un buon viatico per le prime esperienze on the road di Hendrix: il suo inserimento nella scena gli permise, nel novembre 1962, di partecipare alla sua prima sessione di studio in veste di chitarrista turnista. Nei tre anni che seguirono Hendrix fece vita errabonda, inserendosi nel giro del cosiddetto Chitlin' Circuit 11 e divenendone presenza fissa mediante un'interminabile serie di esibizioni, tanto in veste di chitarrista dei King Kasuals quanto in gruppi di supporto per un gran numero di musicisti blues, rhythm and blues e soul come Chuck Jackson, Slim Harpo, Tommy Tucker, Sam Cooke e Jackie Wilson. Il periodo trascorso nel Chitlin' Circuit fu fondamentale per la sua formazione musicale e stilistica: fu proprio in questo contesto che Hendrix definì la sua attitudine e consolidò la sua conoscenza delle radici del blues. Una volta esaurito quello che - col senno di poi - si rivelò essere il suo periodo di apprendistato, nel tentativo di lasciarsi alle spalle il contesto di razzismo e degrado che aveva trovato nel sud degli States, Hendrix decise di trasferirsi a New York. Nel gennaio 1964, dunque, il chitarrista si trasferì ad Harlem dove entrò in stretti rapporti con i gemelli Arthur ed Albert Allen (ora noti come Taharqa e Tunde-Ra Aleem).12 L'amicizia con i gemelli Allen si rivelò presto fondamentale e destinata a durare, come dimostrano alcune collaborazioni nell'ultima parte della carriera di Hendrix all'interno di sue registrazioni (un esempio su tutti può essere considerata Freedom, in cui i gemelli Allen si occuparono dei cori, accreditati con il nome di Ghetto Fighters). Altrettanto fondamentale risultò il rapporto con quella che sarebbe poi divenuta la sua ragazza, Lithofayne "Fayne" Pridgeon.5 Fayne si premurò infatti di fornire ogni tipo di supporto umano e logistico ad Hendrix e si rivelò essenziale anche al suo inserimento nella scena locale grazie alle sue conoscenze dell'ambiente dell'underground musicale di Harlem. Il primo segnale di incoraggiamento fu un riconoscimento ricevuto dall'Apollo Theater in occasione di una rassegna di artisti emergenti tenutasi nel febbraio 1964, rassegna in cui Hendrix primeggiò senza troppe difficoltà. L'ascesa verso il mainstream La vera occasione di entrare a contatto con il dorato mondo del mainstream giunse proprio nel 1964, quando Hendrix venne reclutato come chitarrista della Isley Brothers' Band per un tour lungo tutti gli Stati Uniti, inclusi i locali del Chitlin' Circuit. Fu proprio durante quel periodo che ebbe occasione di suonare nelle registrazioni in studio per la loro Testify, brano che da li a poco sarebbe diventato un successo radiofonico. Tra il 1964 ed il 1965 cominciò per Hendrix un interminabile mordi e fuggi da una band all'altra. A Nashville lasciò gli Isleys Brothers per aggregarsi come chitarrista nel gruppo di Gorgeous George Odell; giunto ad Atlanta si inserì negli Upsetters, allora gruppo di supporto di Little Richard. Nonostante Little Richard fosse a quei tempi uno degli idoli di Hendrix, i due entrarono spesso in conflitto durante il tour per le ragioni più disparate, il più delle volte connesse alla scarsa propensione del cantante a tollerare la teatralità scenica di Hendrix. Per un breve periodo, Hendrix si dissociò dal gruppo di supporto di Richard per seguire in tour Ike & Tina Turner: ma bastarono poche date, infarcite dagli incendiari assoli del chitarrista, per indurre i due artisti a rispedirlo al mittente. Ad ogni modo, l'avventura con la band di spalla a Little Richard si sarebbe conclusa da li a pochi mesi, quando Hendrix venne licenziato per aver perso il tour bus a Washington.5 Nel 1965 Hendrix si unì alla band newyorkese dei Curtis Knight and the Squires, dopo aver conosciuto Knight nella hall di uno scalcinato hotel mid-town in cui entrambi avevano trovato alloggio. Seguì un tour di due mesi con i Joey Dee and The Starliters prima di ritornare nuovamente dagli Squires a New York. Finalmente, il 15 ottobre 1965, Hendrix ottenne un contratto discografico della durata di tre anni con Ed Chalpin, un impresario che si impegnò a versargli 1 dollaro e l'1% di royalty sulle registrazioni con Curtis Knight.13 Anni dopo, nonostante la collaborazione con Chalpin fosse conclusa, il contratto venne impugnato con successo dall'impresario causando non pochi problemi ad Hendrix fino alla sua risoluzione. Durante un breve soggiorno a Vancouver sembra che Hendrix abbia suonato con Bobby Taylor & the Vancouvers, sotto contratto con la Motown Records, e con Taylor e Tommy Chong (dei Cheech and Chong Fame). Chong, comunque, contesta che tale secondo sodalizio abbia mai avuto luogo e sostiene che la cosa vada attribuita alla tendenza di Taylor nel romanzare i fatti14. Nonostante la dilagante instabilità del periodo, comunque, tutte le errabonde esperienze che lo videro protagonista gli servirono da rodaggio, consentendogli di arricchire ulteriormente il suo già considerevole bagaglio chitarristico. Nel 1966 Hendrix formò il suo primo gruppo sotto le insegne di Jimmy James and The Blue Flames, con una variegata formazione includente diverse sue conoscenze acquisite al Manny's Music Shop15: tra loro vi era un fuggiasco californiano quindicenne chiamato Randy Wolfe. Essendoci due Randy nel gruppo, Hendrix risolse la questione ribattezzando Wolfe Randy California15 e l'altro Randy Texas. Randy Californiasarebbe in seguito divenuto co-fondatore degli Spirit assieme a Ed Cassidy. Hendrix ed il suo nuovo gruppo richiamarono facilmente l'attenzione di una New York ancora troppo distante dai suoni e dagli umori della rivoluzione culturale e musicale che stava per esplodere sulla costa opposta degli States: fu durante le esibizioni al Cafe Wha?, sulla MacDougal Street nel Greenwich Village, che Hendrix conobbe la cantante e chitarrista Ellen McIlwaine ed il chitarrista Jeff "Skunk" Baxter.13Fondamentale, nel medesimo periodo, la conoscenza con Frank Zappa; leggenda vuole che fu proprio Zappa ad istruire Hendrix sulle prospettive offerte da un effetto per chitarra di nuova produzione destinato a diventare famoso: il wah wah.13 The Jimi Hendrix Experience Il 1966 fu l'anno della svolta per Hendrix. Durante una serata al Cheetah Club, sulla West 21st Street, il chitarrista fece la conoscenza della ragazza di Keith Richards, Linda Keith: i due strinsero subito amicizia e Linda si prodigò per fargli conoscere Andrew Loog Oldham, manager dei Rolling Stones, ed il produttore Seymour Stein. Nessuno dei due ricavò alcuna impressione positiva dall'incontro e - con grande delusione di Hendrix - ogni prospettiva di inserimento sfumò. Senza perdersi d'animo la ragazza insistette per presentarlo a Chas Chandler, all'epoca ancora bassista degli Animals. L'incontro, stavolta, fu fruttuoso. In quel periodo Chandler si trovava prossimo a concludere il suo sodalizio con gli Animals ed era in cerca di spunti per ridefinire la propria posizione come produttore e manager: dopo un breve confronto, Chandler realizzò che Hendrix aveva floride prospettive davanti a sé e si convinse del fatto che una versione di un blues di Billy Roberts, Hey Joe, proposta secondo il piglio aggressivo che il chitarrista gli aveva illustrato, poteva diventare un ottimo singolo di lancio. Hendrix si adoperò di buon grado per elaborare una sua versione di Hey Joe; il risultato entusiasmò Chandler al punto da indurlo a trascinare il chitarrista a Londra per metterlo sotto contratto con il supporto del manager uscente degli Animals, Michael Jeffery. Il passo successivo doveva essere quello di affiancargli dei musicisti adeguati al nuovo sound che aveva in mente: dopo alcune audizioni si decise di strutturare la formazione sul modello del power-trio (all'epoca molto in auge, visto anche il successo dei neonati Cream) e gli strumentisti scelti allo scopo, entrambi inglesi, furono il chitarrista Noel Redding, delegato al basso, e l'estroso batterista Mitch Mitchell. Era nata la Jimi Hendrix Experience. La pasta sonora del trio si rivelò una novità assoluta: sin dalle primissime esibizioni in Europa le visionarie bordate sonore di Hendrix, sostenute dal drumming furioso di Mitchell e dalle linee essenziali del basso di Redding, crearono enorme impressione nel mondo musicale londinese, dando vita ad un passaggio di voce senza precedenti tra gli artisti ed i gruppi che animavano la scena del periodo. La selvaggia attitudine livedel chitarrista lasciò allibiti anche strumentisti affermati come Eric Clapton e Jeff Beck, e l'aura che lo accompagnava gli permise ben presto di entrare nel salotto buono della musica dell'epoca, al punto che gli Who si adoperarono affinché Hendrix accettasse una proposta dalla loro discografica di riferimento, la Track Records.5 Il primo brano ad essere dato alle stampe su 45 giri, nel dicembre 1966, fu proprio Hey Joe, rimaneggiato rispetto alle iniziali intenzioni dopo l'uscita della versione del cantante folk Tim Rose ma comunque adeguato allo stile di Hendrix. Sul lato B del singolo trovò spazio Stone Free, un blues rauco ed allucinato scelto tra le sue prime composizioni. La risposta di vendite fu notevole e venne confermata dai due singoli che seguirono, Purple Haze e The Wind Cries Mary: i brani in questione divennero colonne portanti degli incendiari live acts del gruppo, affiancate da riletture fortemente rivitalizzate di classici del blues come Killing Floor di Howlin' Wolf (usualmente deputato a brano di apertura dei concerti) e Rock Me Baby di B.B. King. La consacrazione statunitense al Monterey Pop Festival Are You Experienced? ebbe un'ottima risposta di vendite nel vecchio continente, interrompendo la propria ascesa al secondo posto nella classifica britannica dietro Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band deiBeatles: la Experience però era in cerca dell'occasione giusta per sfondare negli States, dove era ancora sconosciuta. L'occasione si presentò nel giugno del 1967, quando il gruppo venne invitato - dietro intercessione di Paul McCartney16 - alla storica edizione delMonterey International Pop Festival tenutasi il 16, 17 e 18 giugno di quell'anno e generalmente ritenuta l'evento di partenza della cosiddettalunga estate dell'amore. L'opportunità si rivelò estremamente favorevole per Hendrix: oltre alla vastissima risonanza che l'evento ebbe in tutti gli Stati Uniti, la sua performance sarebbe stata immortalata nel documentario che sarebbe stato ricavato dal festival. La Experience non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione e si produsse in una delle esibizioni più acclamate del festival, oltre che tra le migliori della sua intera epopea live; nei 40 minuti dell'esibizione Hendrix sollecitò la sua Fender Stratocaster in un modo fino ad allora inaudito arrivando a mimarvi rapporti sessuali, suonandola con i denti, dietro la schiena, contro l'asta del microfono e contro l'amplificazione.17 Al termine dell'esibizione, per sottolineare la sua spasmodica necessità di estrarre nuove sonorità dallo strumento, le diede fuoco con del liquido per accendini e la distrusse contro palco ed amplificatori in una catarsi di feedbacks lancinanti. I resti della chitarra che Hendrix distrusse quella sera furono recuperati e sono attualmente esposti all'Experience Music Project di Seattle.18 La selvaggia performance sonora del trio ebbe grandissima eco in tutti gli Stati Uniti, preparando il terreno al successo che avrebbe accolto tanto le esibizioni live del chitarrista quanto le sue uscite discografiche. Axis: Bold As Love Il 1967 vide l'uscita del seguito discografico di Are You Experienced? intitolato Axis: Bold as Love, ugualmente pervaso dalla fortissima vena acida e sperimentale del suo predecessore, ma caratterizzato da sonorità meno aspre e più proiettate verso funk, blues ed R&B. Con Bold As Love Hendrix proseguirà nella sua ricerca sonora anche nel senso delle variazioni sui due canali di uscita stereo, inoltrandosi ulteriormente verso risultati sonori assolutamente innovativi: il disco fu inoltre interamente registrato con l'accordatura della chitarra diminuita di mezzo tono, espediente destinato a diventare standard nella produzione del chitarrista. Il disco è inoltre da ricordare per i travagli che lo accompagnarono nelle fasi immediatamente precedenti alla sua uscita. Avvenne infatti che Hendrix dimenticò il master tape già missato del lato A del disco sul sedile posteriore di un taxi senza riuscire in alcun modo a recuperarlo. Il fatto costituiva un serio problema poiché i masters originali avrebbero dovuti essere consegnati a breve per la stampa dell'LP: tutto il lato A del lavoro dovette quindi essere rimissato dai multitraccia basali in un'unica notte di lavoro, con disappunto di Hendrix e del suo storico tecnico Eddie Kramer che in seguito sosterranno di non essere interamente soddisfatti del risultato.19 Ulteriori noie provennero dall'artwork della copertina: a causa di un banale malinteso, la richiesta di Hendrix affinché il tema richiamasse le sue origini indiane - riferendosi alle tribù di pellerossa nativi del Nordamerica - venne completamente equivocata dallo studio grafico britannico che se ne occupò ed il risultato fu una copertina in cui Hendrix, Redding e Mitchell vestono i panni delle divinità induiste Durga e Vishnu. L'album si rivelò comunque un successo, facendo aumentare considerevolmente le richieste di esibizioni dal vivo del gruppo e portando la Experience a suonare di fronte a platee sempre più ampie. La conclusione del tour non fu comunque felice: mentre il gruppo si trovava inScandinavia per alcune date, la notte del 4 gennaio 1968 Hendrix venne tratto in arresto a Stoccolma dopo aver devastato una stanza d'albergo in preda ai fumi dell'alcool. Electric Ladyland La gestazione dell'ultimo LP in studio di Hendrix, il doppio album Electric Ladyland, non fu certamente meno travagliata di Bold As Love. Già nelle primissime fasi delle sessions Hendrix dovette registrare l'abbandono da parte del suo storico produttore Chas Chandler, letteralmente esasperato dai numerosi contrasti sorti col chitarrista. Il loro modo di concepire i brani e le registrazioni era diametralmente opposto: se Chandler premeva per avere dei brani convenzionali e dalla durata non eccedente i 5 minuti (all'ovvio scopo di poterli pubblicare su 45 giri), Hendrix ribatteva con il suo stile assolutamente non ortodosso, tanto nella concezione dei brani quanto nelle registrazioni. L'influenza di Chandler è evidente nei primi due LP della Jimi Hendrix Experience, dove raramente un brano supera i 4-5 minuti, nella migliore tradizione pop: al contrario Electric Ladyland presenta delle architetture perfettamente in linea con lo stile acido e visionario di Hendrix, intervallando tracce di cesura a lunghissime jam sessions caratterizzate da enormi spazi strumentali, secondo modalità prettamente psichedeliche. La seconda ragione alla base delle dimissioni di Chandler era da ricercarsi nella natura errabonda che Hendrix era solito imprimere alle sessioni di registrazione: mentre Chandler supportava la scuola di pensiero delle registrazioni da svolgersi in breve tempo e con tutte le idee al loro posto, Hendrix era uso lanciarsi in infinite jam sessions di prova ed affinamento con i musicisti che lo supportavano elaborando, rielaborando, modificando ed ampliando quelle che erano le sue idee di fondo in un continuo turbinìo di creatività, il più delle volte sapendo da dove partire ma non sapendo dove arrivare, lasciandosi guidare solo dall'istinto. Le sessions preparatorie per Electric Ladyland, in particolare, furono popolate da numerosi musicisti addizionali che andavano e venivano dagli studi di prova senza alcun criterio apparente: fu così che - tra gli altri - ai tre strumentisti della Experience si sovrapposero il celebre tastierista Al Kooper, il batterista Buddy Miles nonché Jack Casady, bassista dei Jefferson Airplane, e Steve Winwood dei Traffic.21 Appare evidente come l'incredibile mole di materiale inedito ed alternativo registrata da Hendrix nella sua pur brevissima attività sia da attribuirsi proprio a questo continuo fare e disfare. A provocare il logoramento degli equilibri fu anche il proverbiale perfezionismo di Hendrix. Il chitarrista, oltre ad esigere quantitativi fino ad allora impensabili di sovraincisioni nei brani, sollecitava anche i musicisti ed i tecnici a registrare nuove takes dei pezzi un numero imprecisato di volte in attesa di trovare l'alchimia che riteneva adeguata: vuole la leggenda che il brano Gipsy Eyes dovette essere registrato in ben 43 versioni differenti prima che Hendrix ne trovasse una di suo gradimento.22 La fine della Jimi Hendrix Experience Chandler non fu l'unica "vittima" dei famigerati tour de force musicali del chitarrista. In caduta libera erano anche i rapporti col bassista Noel Redding, anch'egli esasperato dalle modalità di lavoro imposte da Hendrix. Non era raro, infatti, che il bassista lasciasse lo studio di registrazione per calmarsi dopo l'ennesima sfuriata con Hendrix ed al suo ritorno trovasse la linea di basso registrata per mano dello stesso chitarrista durante la sua assenza. L'ultima esibizione britannica della formazione ebbe luogo il 24 febbraio 1969 alla Royal Albert Hall di Londra, seconda di due date che segnarono il tutto esaurito: i due concerti vennero peraltro filmati e registrati a fini documentaristici per una produzione Gold & Goldstein che doveva essere intitolata Experience. I nastri sono a tutt'oggi inediti. La frustrazione di Redding derivava anche dal non sentirsi appagato dal ruolo di bassista, essendo lui un chitarrista23: risale al 1968 la formazione della sua band, i Fat Mattress, che in diverse occasioni ricoprì persino il curioso ruolo di supporto alla stessa Experience.23 A questo doveva aggiungersi l'insofferenza per la crescente isteria che puntualmente accompagnava le date della Experience: la loro ultima esibizione in assoluto, il 29 giugno 1969 al Bob Fey's Denver Pop Festival, fu contraddistinta da scontri e violenze tra il pubblico e le forze dell'ordine dovettero addirittura ricorrere ai gas lacrimogeni per riprendere le redini della situazione, con i tre membri della band costretti ad evadere trovando rifugio nel rimorchio di un camion del service assediato dai fans.24 La rottura con Redding venne ufficializzata il giorno dopo. Oltre allo scioglimento della sua band originaria, Hendrix quell'anno dovette far fronte ad una serie di controversie legali che lo riguardarono in sede penale e civile; il 3 maggio 1969 il chitarrista venne tratto in arresto presso il Pearson International Airport di Toronto dopo essere trovato in possesso di hashish ed eroina. Al processo, Hendrix riuscì a convincere la corte eccependo il fatto di non essere a conoscenza del modo in cui le sostanze stupefacenti erano finite nel suo bagaglio, ventilando la tesi dell'azione esterna.25 In sede civile, invece, il chitarrista si trovò a dover sbrogliare alcune grane legali connesse alla risoluzione del contratto sottoscritto a favore di Ed Chalpin nel 1965: la controversia venne risolta amichevolmente, con la disponibilità del chitarrista a registrare un LP sotto il suo regime di produzione. Woodstock e la nuova formazione Il festival di Woodstock del 1969 fu sicuramente uno degli eventi più rappresentativi per l'intero immaginario collettivo correlato alla musica deglianni '60 ed al movimento flower power. In tale contesto, la performance di Jimi Hendrix divenne un vero e proprio simbolo del festival stesso oltre che del pensiero pacifista di quegli anni. L'esibizione del chitarrista era stata programmata in chiusura della rassegna, la sera del 18 agosto1969, terzo ed ultimo di quei three days of peace, love and music: a causa dei problemi tecnici e logistici che si verificarono, non ultimo il violento acquazzone che si abbatté sulla zona a metà del secondo giorno, la sua performance dovette essere procrastinata al mattino del giorno successivo. L'enorme folla dei tre giorni precedenti (oltre 500.000 spettatori paganti) si era considerevolmente ridotta ed Hendrix chiuse il festival davanti ad un pubblico, senz'altro rispettabile, ma decisamente inferiore alle aspettative; di circa 180.000 spettatori, esausti ed in molti casi persino svagati. Il chitarrista si presentò sul palco con una formazione espansa, introdotta dallo speaker come Jimi Hendrix Experience, ma prontamente ripresentata dallo stesso Hendrix come Gipsy Sun And Rainbows: ne seguì un'esibizione di due ore - tra le più lunghe in assoluto della sua carriera - buona ma non eccellente, anche a causa dell'ancora scarsa armonia con il resto della band, dell'insufficiente soundcheck e di alcuni problemi tecnici connessi all'impianto microfonico. Quello che più rilevò, ad ogni modo, in quella storica esibizione, fu la celeberrima trasfigurazione chitarristica operata sul tema di The Star-Spangled Banner, inno degli Stati Uniti d'America: Hendrix si accanì sul tema dell'inno in maniera selvaggia, intervallandolo con feroci simulazioni sonore dei bombardamenti e dei mitragliamenti sui villaggi del Vietnam, sirene di contraerea ed altri rumori di battaglia, il tutto avvalendosi della sua sola chitarra.26 Nella realtà dei fatti, rimane tuttora estremamente controverso il significato che Hendrix volle attribuire a quel modo di proporre l'inno nazionale statunitense. Seppure la sua ragion d'essere sia piuttosto chiara, c'è da dire che già da un anno tale versione di The Star Spangled Bannerveniva eseguita dal vivo e lo stesso Hendrix è sempre stato piuttosto sibillino sul tema: in un'intervista a ridosso al festival di Woodstock il chitarrista si dichiarò disinteressato alle questioni politiche, e ad una domanda più precisa - rivoltagli al Dick Cavett's Show - sul perché della sua resa così poco ortodossa dell'inno americano rispose candidamente "penso che sia meraviglioso suonarlo così".27 Neppure è vero però, come alcuni hanno voluto insinuare, che Hendrix fosse addirittura favorevole all'intervento in Vietnam: oltre alla fin troppo eloquente trasfigurazione dell'inno americano effettuata a Woodstock, si pensi ad esempio che il brano Machine Gun, contenuto nel suo ultimo LP Band Of Gypsys, è un'esplicita canzone di protesta contro la guerra.22 Band of Gypsys, Cry Of Love La formazione presentata a Woodstock come Gipsy Sun And Rainbows rivestì unicamente un ruolo di transizione nell'epopea chitarristica di Hendrix. Dopo due sole esibizioni dal vivo, una apparizione al Dick Cavett's Show ed alcune brevi sedute di studio il gruppo venne disciolto in favore del consolidato schema del power-trio con cui Hendrix aveva esordito. Nacque così la Band of Gypsys, comprendente come elementi di supporto Billy Cox, bassista dell'appena disciolta Gipsy Sun And Rainbows, ed il batterista - recentemente scomparso - Buddy Miles: dopo una decina di giorni di prove, tenutesi al Juggy's Sound Studio, il gruppo iniziò ad esibirsi dal vivo con sorprendente energia ed in breve produsse un enorme quantitativo di materiale di studio, come nella migliore prassi Hendrixiana. La testimonianza più celebre del breve corso della Band of Gypsys è l'omonimo LP prodotto nel 1970, summa dei quattro concerti tenuti dalla band tra il 31 dicembre 1969 ed il 1º gennaio 1970 al Bill Graham's Fillmore East di New York. Il disco avrebbe avuto notevole rilevanza per diversi motivi, oltre a quelli relativi alla sua caratura musicale: innanzitutto, il disco sarebbe stato l'unico dal vivo dato alle stampe durante la carriera di Hendrix, oltre a segnarne l'esordio alla produzione; secondariamente, Band of Gypsys sarebbe stato il suo ultimo, inconsapevole LP prima della morte; infine, mediante questa uscita Hendrix risolse definitivamente le controversie legali connesse al contratto firmato nel 1965con il manager Ed Chalpin. La fine della Band of Gypsys giunse, drasticamente, il 28 gennaio 1970, con la partecipazione ad una rassegna denominata Winter Festival Of Peace, tenutasi al Madison Square Garden di New York. Le circostanze della performance del gruppo furono analoghe a quelle già viste aWoodstock. A causa di una serie di inconvenienti Hendrix ed i suoi musicisti furono costretti ad esibirsi alle tre di notte circa; Hendrix si presentò sul palco in evidente delirio lisergico, insultando pesantemente una fan delle prime file che gli chiedeva di suonare Foxy Lady e rifiutandosi di proseguire l'esibizione dopo il primo pezzo, proseguendo nel suo delirante monologo fino a quando i suoi roadies non lo trasportarono di peso fuori dalla scena28. Immediatamente si scatenò il putiferio tra dei membri della Band of Gypsys: il batterista Buddy Miles accusò addirittura il manager, Michael Jeffery, di aver somministrato dell'LSD ad Hendrix per indurlo al delirio e mandare in fumo il progetto e ricomporre la Experience29. La reazione di Jeffery non si fece attendere: immediatamente sciolse la formazione e convinse nuovamente Noel Redding e Mitch Mitchell a ricostituire la Experience. Le tensioni tra Hendrix e Redding, però, riemersero dopo pochissime date ed il chitarrista lo rimpiazzò senza troppi complimenti con il bassista che ne aveva già preso precedentemente il posto, Billy Cox. Dal nome del tour intrapreso dopo lo scioglimento della Band of Gypsys, definito Cry Of Love Tour, venne convenzionalmente tratto spunto per denominare la nuova formazione. Gli ultimi fuochi live e l'Electric Lady Il 1970 venne razionalmente ripartito tra il Cry Of Love Tour e numerose sessioni di registrazione. La tournée vide Hendrix esibirsi con l'ennesima formazione rimaneggiata in trenta date e si concluse il 1º agosto 1970 ad Honolulu, nelle isole Hawaii. L'agosto del 1970 vide anche la fine dei lavori di approntamento degli studi di registrazione fortemente voluti da Hendrix sin dal 1968: gli Electric Lady Studios. Gli studi vennero progettati dall'architetto e tecnico del suono John Storyk secondo le richieste di Hendrix, ma le avveneristiche pretese comportarono un impegno economico notevole: ad ogni modo Hendrix poté spendere solo quattro settimane negli Studios per registrare, la maggior parte delle quali coincidenti con l'ultimo periodo dei lavori. L'inaugurazione ebbe luogo il 26 agosto 1970 e venne celebrata con una corposa jam-session30 da cui prese forma quello che sarebbe stato l'ultimo brano registrato da Hendrix, Belly Button Window. Il Festival dell'Isola di Wight e la morte Il 30 agosto 1970 Hendrix si esibì in un'arrancante performance allo storico Festival dell'Isola di Wight: i nastri dell'esibizione sarebbero stati pubblicati ufficialmente soltanto trent'anni dopo.31 Subito dopo vennero programmate diverse date lungo l'Europa per poter giustificare le consistenti spese sostenute dal chitarrista per mettere in sesto il suo avveniristico studio di registrazione e per le programmate registrazioni del suo nuovo album, provvisoriamente intitolato First Rays Of New Rising Sun. Il bisogno economico alla base del tour non depose bene per l'atmosfera generale: a peggiorare le cose si aggiunse il crescente stato di alterazione di Hendrix, spesso pregiudizievole per la qualità delle sue esibizioni live, e la crescente conflittualità col pubblico, raramente appagato dalle oniriche proiezioni musicali che il chitarrista operava durante le sue esibizioni. Il 6 settembre 1970 al Festival di Fehmarn in Germania, nella sua ultima esibizione dal vivo, Hendrix venne accolto da una salva di fischi e contestazioni da parte del pubblico32: deluso e confuso, si ritirò in riflessione a Londra dove venne raggiunto da molti dei suoi amici - tra cui Chas Chandler ed Eric Burdon - che tentarono per l'ennesima volta di dissuaderlo dal suo sodalizio col manager Michael Jeffery. La mattina del 18 settembre 1970, Hendrix venne trovato morto nell'appartamento che aveva affittato al Samarkand Hotel, al 22 di Lansdowne Crescent. Fino ad oggi, non vi è una versione certa della morte del chitarrista. La versione più diffusa, messa in circolo dalla sua ragazza tedesca Monika Dannemann, presente nella stanza al momento del fatto, racconta di come Hendrix sia soffocato nel suo vomito dopo un improvvido cocktail di alcool e tranquillanti33; a parte la causa della morte, le versioni fornite dalla ragazza risultano difformi da intervista ad intervista: non è chiaro se il chitarrista sia morto nottetempo, come asserito dalla polizia, o se fosse ancora vivo all'arrivo dell'ambulanza e sia soffocato durante il trasporto in ospedale a causa del sopraggiungere di vomito in assenza di un supporto sotto la sua testa34. Non appena la notizia della morte del chitarrista si diffuse, il suo appartamento divenne oggetto di saccheggio da parte di sciacalli in cerca di cimeli ed oggetti che gli erano appartenuti. Il disco che aveva in preparazione venne pubblicato solo parzialmente nel 1971 con il titolo diCry Of Love e raggiunse la terza posizione della classifica Billboard: le registrazioni resteranno in circolazione in tale forma provvisoria fino al1997, quando tutte le tracce vennero ordinatamente ed interamente ripubblicate con il titolo originario di First Rays Of New Rising Sun. La sepoltura Dopo la morte, le spoglie di Hendrix vennero riportate negli Stati Uniti e sepolte nel Greenwood Memorial Park di Renton, Washington, a sud diSeattle.35 Sulla lapide venne fatta incidere, assieme al nome, la sagoma di quella che fu la sua chitarra-simbolo, la Fender Stratocaster. Le continue incursioni di ammiratori e curiosi - non esattamente caratterizzate da atteggiamenti discreti e civili - indussero Al Hendrix, suo padre, a ripensare la collocazione del feretro in un contesto separato dalle altre sepolture: fu così che venne progettata una sorta di cappella monumentale di proprietà della famiglia Hendrix, in una zona marginale del complesso funebre di Renton. La consegna della struttura venne inizialmente prevista per la fine del 1999: il progressivo deteriorarsi delle condizioni di salute di Al Hendrix, però, fu una delle ragioni connesse al ritardo nella consegna. Al Hendrix morì nel 2002, appena due mesi prima del completamento: negli ultimi mesi dello stesso anno, il feretro di Jimi venne trasportato nel nuovo sito mortuario assieme a quelli del padre e della nonna. Il complesso si presenta composto da una volta di granito sorretta da tre pilastri, anch'essi granitici, ognuno con una gigantografia della firma del chitarrista scolpita alla base di ogni pilastro: il feretro di Hendrix è stato deposto sotto tale struttura. All'esterno, tutto attorno all'elemento centrale, sono stati collocati 50 alloggiamenti mortuari, molti dei quali già dotati di pietra tombale, ed una meridiana completa di gnomone. La lapide che indicava il sito della prima sepoltura di Hendrix è stata incastonata in un basamento in granito collocato sotto la volta: tale basamento dovrebbe supportare una statua in ottone del chitarrista commissionata in Italia,36 ma a tutt'oggi non si hanno notizie sullo stato di lavorazione di detta statua così come delle placche ornamentali - anch'esse in ottone - che dovrebbero completare il complesso dall'esterno. In compenso, un'altra statua del chitarrista è stata collocata all'incrocio tra la Broadway e la Pine Street di Seattle. La sua città natale ha voluto rendergli omaggio anche intitolandogli un parco nelle vicinanze della storica Colman School, nella zona del Central District.37 La Jimi Hendrix Foundation Nel 1988 Al Hendrix e suo figlio Leon diedero vita alla James Marshall Hendrix Foundation, una fondazione con scopi caritatevoli ed assistenziali38 che a partire dal 2002 (secondo quanto disposto dalle volontà testamentarie di Al Hendrix) può servirsi anche dell'effigie del chitarrista per perseguire gli scopi cui è preposta. Controversie sui diritti patrimoniali Con l'apertura del testamento di Al Hendrix, nel 2002, vennero anche rese note le sue disposizioni relative all'amministrazione dell'enorme patrimonio artistico e finanziario connesso al nome di Jimi Hendrix. Innanzitutto, il padre del chitarrista dispose di trasformare la Experience Hendrix LLC (sigla che costituisce l'equivalente della nostra s.r.l.) in un trust, una sorta di fondo fiduciario incaricato di gestire i diritti e di ripartire i profitti ad una lista di beneficiari appartenenti alla famiglia Hendrix. Le polemiche sorsero però quando - oltre al nuovo assetto societario - emerse anche che Al Hendrix aveva depennato dalla lista dei beneficiari suo figlio Leon, fratello di Jimi.39 Ne seguì un contenzioso legale che nel 2004 stabilì - in prima battuta - connessione legale tra le pretese di Leon circa le volontà testamentarie del padre e le accuse agli altri beneficiari della famiglia Hendrix relativamente al fatto che Janie Hendrix stesse gestendo impropriamente del patrimonio della società.40 L'istruttoria che ne seguì accertò che Janie ed un cugino, Robert Hendrix, si erano non solo attribuiti emolumenti principeschi per i loro incarichi di gestione, ma avevano anche attinto a piene mani dalle casse della società per coprire mutui e cospicue spese personali40, sottraendo benefici economici agli altri componenti della famiglia e lasciando persino incompleto il sito funerario di Renton. Janie Hendrix e suo cugino Robert si difesero opponendo la natura non particolarmente redditizia della società e giustificando gli elevati emolumenti percepiti con le gravose mansioni di natura gestionale di cui si erano fatti carico. Un'altra accusa che Leon Hendrix mosse a carico della sorella Janie fu di aver condizionato il padre Al, in particolare nell'ultimo periodo della sua vita, al punto da indurlo a sottoscrivere la sua estromissione dai benefici economici: a seguito di ciò Leon intentò pretesa giudiziale al fine di veder riconosciuta la validità delle precedenti disposizioni testamentarie.40 La difesa eccepì che l'estromissione di Leon dai benefici societari era stata un'iniziativa riconducibile esclusivamente ad Al Hendrix e che le ragioni di ciò erano da ricercarsi nei problemi con l'alcol di Leon e nei suoi forti debiti di gioco.40 La sentenza finale, giunta nei primi mesi del 2005, vide respinta la pretesa di Leon attribuendo piena validità alle volontà testamentarie di Al Hendrix nella loro ultima forma: oltre a questo, venne anche disposto il reintegro di Janie e Robert Hendrix nei loro ruoli di dirigenza del fondo di gestione dei diritti connessi alla figura ed all'eredità artistica e musicale di Jimi Hendrix. Stile ed eredità musicale Lo stile e l'aspetto di Hendrix fecero da subito scalpore nel periodo in cui calcò le scene: il suo aspetto selvaggio e la sua furiosa attitudine chitarristica divennero proverbiali fino al punto di farlo diventare una vera e propria icona. L'influenza di Hendrix è riscontrabile in gran parte delle caratteristiche e dei canoni che sono alla base della chitarra elettrica moderna; fu uno dei primissimi chitarristi a servirsi della distorsione - sotto forma di fuzz - ed a conferire una vera e propria dignità melodica al feedback, ritenuto fino ad allora una fastidiosa controindicazione del cosiddetto effetto-innesco dei pickups della chitarra. A lui sono anche riconducibili tra i primissimi e più creativi usi del pedale wah wah. Oltre ad essere stato, assieme ad alcune band contemporanee come Who e Cream, tra gli antesignani dell'hard rock basato sul blues, si ritiene che Hendrix abbia dato anche un notevole contributo alla musica funk, in particolare alla sua variante funk rock. La Fender Stratocaster La chitarra elettrica immediatamente associata ad Hendrix - nell'immaginario collettivo - è senza dubbio la Fender Stratocaster. I colori più ricorrenti tra i suoi modelli erano l'olimpic white, il nero ed il classico sunburst, le cui sfumature virano dal nero al tabacco. La Stratocaster data alle fiamme al Monterey Pop Festival, originalmente rosso fiesta red, era stata dipinta di sua mano con motivi psichedelici. Ad ogni modo, Hendrix non ebbe rapporti diretti con le case chitarristiche al fine di ottenere dei prodotti personalizzati di liuteria: tutte le sue chitarre erano modelli di serie, acquistati in comuni negozi ed autonomamente modificate. L'unica eccezione in tal senso può riscontrarsi nella richiesta effettuata alla Gibson per ottenere una serie di modelli Flying-V: in particolare, ne venne commissionato da Hendrix un modello per mancini fatto su misura, visibile nell'esibizione al Festival dell'Isola di Wight del 1970.41 Un altro modello, di colore nero, venne dipinto con motivi psichedelici dallo stesso Hendrix: nel 2006 la Gibson fece riferimento proprio a questo modello per produrre un tipo di Flying-V in edizione limitata, basato sulle caratteristiche tecniche dell'epoca e con il body dipinto con gli stessi motivi artistici del modello originale.42 I primi modelli di Stratocaster usati da Hendrix risalgono al 1965, periodo in cui Leo Fender vendette l'azienda alla CBS: tali modelli presentano la paletta estesa con logo tipo Transition e tastiera in palissandro. Successivamente userà esemplari di annata 1966, 1967, 1968, 1969 e1970, sempre con paletta a falda ampia, black logo e tastiera in acero tipo maple board. Pur essendo mancino, Hendrix utilizzava rigorosamente modelli standard adattati ad essere suonati con la mano sinistra invertendo semplicemente le corde. Tale peculiarità aveva delle conseguenze da un punto di vista della praticità ed anche del sound: invertendo il lato di utilizzo della chitarra la leva del vibrato ed i potenziometri del tono e del volume risultavano più facilmente accessibili; inoltre le corde, appositamente invertite per consentire la suonabilità dello strumento, ricoprivano rispetto ai magneti dei pickups posizioni esattamente opposte a quelle per cui questi erano stati in origine disposti, col risultato di ottenere un timbro più chiaro dalle corde basse ed una pasta sonora più corposa dalle corde alte. Di contro, l'accessibilità ai tasti superiori al 18° risultava compromessa a causa dell'asimmetria del corpo rispetto al manico delle Stratocaster; ciò comportava - soprattutto per le corde più acute - l'impiego di diteggiature non ortodosse nell'esecuzione di bending e vibrato. L'inversione delle corde produceva, secondo alcuni, un altro elemento di originalità del sound; risultando invertito anche l'ordine di lunghezza della corda rispetto al suo aggancio sul corpo della chitarra, la corda mi cantino risultava più corta mentre quella del mi basso acquisiva maggior lunghezza rispetto ad una chitarra con corde posizionate regolarmente, creando una diversa scansione nella variazione della tonalità di tutte le corde durante l'uso della leva del vibrato. La ricerca di un sound più intenso e ricco, in linea con le sue fortissime radici blues, rimase sempre un punto centrale nella sua sperimentazione sonora: da Axis: Bold as Love in poi Hendrix iniziò a servirsi di corde più grosse - generalmente di spessore 0.10 o 0.11 - proprio al fine di conferire una maggiore rotondità al suono; contestualmente a tale scelta, seguendo una prassi tipica dei chitarristi blues, iniziò a fare uso in modo sistematico di accordature impostate un semitono o un tono sotto il normale: grazie a questo espediente poteva giovarsi di un suono solido e corposo senza crearsi impedimenti per via dello spessore delle corde, in particolare nell'esecuzione dei bending, oltre risultare anche più facilitato nel canto. Questo permise ad Hendrix di mantenere un sound caldo e pieno - di estrazione tipicamente blues - anche utilizzando una chitarra dal timbro notoriamente acuto e metallico come la Fender Stratocaster: la sua dedizione a questo modello, nonostante fosse costretto ad operarvi notevoli modifiche per ottenere un suono a lui confacente, era dovuta essenzialmente alla sua leggerezza ed alla snellezza del suo manico, assai adeguata alle funamboliche evoluzioni chitarristiche in cui era solito prodursi. Altri modelli di chitarre da lui usati, sebbene più raramente, furono la Gibson Flying V,43 la Gibson SG Custom (modello con 3 humbucker e leva del vibrato, di colore bianco)44 e persino la Gibson Les Paul, tradizionalmente ritenuta antagonista par excellence della Fender Stratocaster.